<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Christmas dinner by miraculousandstrangerthingsworld</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28295019">Christmas dinner</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculousandstrangerthingsworld/pseuds/miraculousandstrangerthingsworld'>miraculousandstrangerthingsworld</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Miraculous Fanworks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:35:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,334</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28295019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculousandstrangerthingsworld/pseuds/miraculousandstrangerthingsworld</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Because he felt alone, Chat went to Marinette's house on Christmas night so that he'd have her company. Feeling bad for the poor boy, the designer invites him to her family dinner.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>December 2020 - Advent Calendar</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Christmas dinner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you so much <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gigi_Bug">Gigi_Bug</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleFlower04/pseuds/PurpleFlower04">Flower</a> and Festive Marichat shipper for beta reading my fanfiction.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Marinette was thrilled about the Christmas dinner with her family that was set every year, because she loved spending time with her loving parents so much. There were mashed potatoes and baked ham with fruit glaze on the table as well as pastries and fruit. It seemed like a delicious meal for the bakers’ daughter who couldn’t wait until the time would come. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She was preparing to finally get to the table with her family in her room. The girl let her hair down and curled it a little bit, making soft waves. She put on a blue dress she designed specially for the occasion.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As she was halfway out of the door, there was a soft knock on her balcony. Marinette couldn’t think of somebody who could be there at that time. Why weren’t they spending their time with their family? The designer let out a small sigh and went to open the skylight.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Chat Noir? What are you doing here?” she asked, in concern.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I had no idea where I was supposed to go, so I came here,” Marinette nodded in understanding and the blonde jumped into the room. “Everybody is spending time with their families, while my father doesn't even acknowledge me unless it's something for himself,” the boy sighed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marinette knew that his home life wasn’t the best, but she never expected it to be that bad. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why aren’t you with Ladybug then? Aren’t you guys very good friends?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know who she is. All I know is that she is doing what everybody else does. I can’t blame her though.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marinette thought for a second and an idea came. She was sure her parents wouldn’t mind. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What if you spend time with my family? I’m sure my parents would love to have you as our guest.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before the boy could even reply, she seized his wrist and proceeded to drag him down the stairs. The blonde smiled softly as he felt his hand and Marinette’s brushing together.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her parents gaped at the two confused. What could a superhero do in their house unless it was an emergency?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Chat Noir! Marinette! What happened? Did Hawkmoth attack on Christmas or what?” Tom tried his best to hide the anxiety from his face, but failed miserably.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, dad don’t worry. Everything is alright. Chat Noir is going to be our visitor today. So please prepare one more plate and a fork.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course darling, right now” the father rushed to the cupboard where the tableware was. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chat looked at his and whispered in the girl’s ear, “Wow Marinette, your parents are so welcoming and sweet. I feel warmer here than I feel at home.” He looked down at his feet. He didn’t want to rant to the girl about his home life, but there he was, doing the exact opposite. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, are you okay Chat?” The baker’s daughter put a hand on his shoulder. The blonde raised his gaze and he met her soft. He had no idea what he had done to deserve a friend like her. In his eyes, Marinette wasn’t human; she was a goddess. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I’m fine Marinette. It’s just that I don’t want to bother you guys. You were planning to spend time together as a family, but now you have  me on your shoulders.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sabine, who heard the whole conversation, came close to the teenagers and gave the boy a tight hug. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Consider yourself part of our family then.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The superhero blushed at the remark. It had been a long time since somebody had considered him a part of their family. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“-at! Chat! CHAT NOIR!” Marinette yelled that even the neighbors have probably heard them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You spaced out. Are you sure you’re alright?” she questioned the blonde who was still blinking in confusion.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I just…. I really miss my mom. It’s been two years since I haven’t seen her and it still hurts so bad.” he cried the words out and the heroine’s heart broke.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t imagine how it’s like, but I can hope you have a good time here. I care about you, Chat. I don’t know what Paris would be without you."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, Marinette.” He could feel blood rushing to his cheeks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now let’s all sit at the table and have a wonderful Christmas dinner!” Tom announced cheerfully as Sabine finished placing the last pieces of tableware.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They quietly sat down and found different topics to talk about, but then it was time to eat. Chat took a small bite of the ham while Marinette curiously watched every move of his. He let out a sweet sound and gave a thumbs up to the girl that was unintentionally staring at him. When she realized that, her face became a dark shade of red from the embarrassment. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to stare at you like that. It was just that I was really curious about your opinion on the food,” she blurted out while covering her face. The male hero just smiled widely at her awkwardness.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Anyways, Chat, how are things going with Ladybug? Has she fallen in love with you yet or not?” Marinette’s father interrogated without any shame. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“DAD!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, sorry darling. But how’s the hero work? Is it fun or boring?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The boy let out a small sigh, and his mouth curled up even more. “Well, it’s really fun because there are new adventures all the time, except for Mr. Pigeon. And it’s interesting because I can spend time with the love of my life without personally disturbing he--”</span>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“NO! YOU NEVER DISTURB HER! SHE LOVES SPENDING TIME WITH YOU! SHE THINKS YOU’RE ONE OF HER BEST FRIENDS!” Marinette yelled from the bottom of her heart.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How do you know?” His smile took a turn into becoming a frown and the teenage girl hated it. She detested every single time her friend wasn’t happy, every single time she had to reject him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I- umm…I-it’s pretty obvious that she cares about you and that she thinks you’re a wonderful partner. Hehe” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, sure.” He looked down. The hero didn’t want to seem ungrateful, but it was killing him. He hoped his lady could love him, but there he was: complaining about how hopeless he is and Marinette pitying him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Look,” Marinette said while putting her tiny hand on top of his. “Let’s just enjoy this Christmas together and forget about all our problems, okay?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He turned his hand over to give her hand a reassuring squeez</span>
  <span>e</span>
  <span> in his and gave her a lovely smile. “Okay.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After they finished eating, Chat Noir stood up from the table.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you so much for this wonderful dinner M. Dupain, Mme Dupain-Cheng. I really enjoyed this meal. I hope I would have such good cooks at home as well.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, you’re welcome here anytime,” Tom pointed out. “And the secret ingredient is love. Here are some croissants for you to have at home.” He gave the boy a box. “I know you’ll love them.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!” The blonde let his gaze move to the girl next to him. “And thank you Marinette for welcoming me, despite that meaning having your Christmas destroyed.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, you didn’t destroy my Christmas. I actually loved it more like this!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn’t help himself but close his eyes because of the brightness the girl emanated from herself. The boy gave her a tight, warm hug and left.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>On his way home, all he could think about was Marinette, even if he was in love with Ladybug. Or at least he thought he was.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As he was detransforming and leaning on his bed, the boy imagined himself kissing the baker’s daughter. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my God Plagg! I think I have a crush on Marinette!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Congratulations, you’re officially the last one to notice.” Plagg </span>
  <span>drawled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The blonde looked at his Kwami in annoyance.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Except for her, of course.” Plagg wiggled his eyebrows.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re going to bring the end of me, Plagg, I swear.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed this fanfiction. If you did, don't forget to join the Miraculous Fanworks discord server <a href="https://discord.gg/mlfanworks">here</a>. It's a community with over 1100 members that make AMVs, playlists for ships, artists, readers, writers, cosplayers, etc. Feel free to come and join us.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>